1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle which includes a suspension whose damping force is variably settable and a control unit capable of executing a skyhook control on the basis of a target damping force for skyhook control to control the damping force of the suspension.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension controlling apparatus is known wherein a target value of damping force of a suspension is changed in response to a roll angle of a vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512.
In the suspension controlling apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512, the suspension is controlled with a target damping force obtained by a high select between a roll target damping force obtained by a map search based on a roll angle of a vehicle and a vehicle speed and a target damping force for skyhook control determined by skyhook control. Therefore, depending upon the road surface condition upon turning of the vehicle, a target damping force is determined not by roll control but by skyhook control. Thus, it is sometimes difficult to raise the vehicle stability during turning.